In Tune with Our Hearts
by dark.angel.x.pink
Summary: Whenever his hands touched the piano, I felt his soul wavelength shiver. Two-shot!
1. The Fight

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Soul Eater In Anyway What So Ever.**

Whenever his hands touched the piano, I felt his soul wavelength shiver. He never really played for anyone. Not even me. Hell, I haven't heard him play since the battle with that bug guy. I never really cared to know his name even though he works for Arachne. His playing was always unique. It held this lust of emotions. I never really could define the emotions.

Lately he has been acting weird. He isn't as talkative as he used to be. He always keeps to himself and is gone for long hours in the night. Only coming home at the break of dawn. It makes me wonder what he's always doing while he's gone. I'm worried that he might be doing something reckless and dangerous. Our relationship has been fading recently now too. I don't want to lose him, I already almost lost him once. Whenever he has his shirt off, I can't stand to look at him. That scar only brings painful memories and feelings.

Tonight, it's 7 o'clock in the morning. Normally he's home by then. I hope nothing happened to him. I take out my phone, tempted to call him. He doesn't like it when I worry over him, but I can't help it. Angry, I throw the phone on my bed. Why is it always like this? Just then I hear the door burst open. I run out of my room seeing that Soul is back. There are dark circles around his eyes, his face is gaunt looking, and his skin is pale. He slams the door shut, storming into his room. I clench my fist tightly. I rip open the door to see him giving me a deathly glare.

"Where do you go at night?" His glare only got darker if possible. His bright red eyes looked like blood. His white hair looked so lifeless. "I want to know why you're out late at night. You tell me not to worry, but how can I not when my best friend is out there, ALONE? There are often nights when I don't sleep cause I'm worried sick!" His eyes continue to hold the dark nature.

"I don't need you pushing yourself into my life." I thought that all life had left me at those words. An unwanted tear streams down my face. "Go cry somewhere else." I hand my head, covering my face with my bangs. "Did you hear me?" I punched his door, the noise echoed through out the apartment.

"You're not being cool, Soul." Before he could retaliate, I leave his room to my own. Blair was in her cat form, sleeping on my bed. I prefer her in this form, she's not a promiscuous as she is in her human form. I lay next to the sleeping form and curl myself around it. Blair likes to be cuddled, but normally by Soul. I let sleep take control of my body as I try to end the day.

"Maka!" I open my eyes to see Black*Star straddling me. "Come on, get up!" I lie there, not wanting to move. At this time, I would punch him in the face, watching him fly out of my room. Though, I don't want to. I don't want to do anything. Everything seems to be a drag. Black*Star pokes me, trying to see if he can get a reaction. I just lie there, breathing.

"Um, Black*Star, I don't think she wants to hang out with us today." Black*Star ignores Tsubaki's requests and leans towards me. "B-Black*Star, I don't think that's a good idea." Seeing as if I'm not moving, anything that happens, I couldn't care less.

"Come on Maka! You need to get out of the house!" I stare into his vibrant blue eyes. My hand grabs the back of his neck gently. His expression shows confusion. I, myself, am confused. Before I could process what my body was doing, I close the space between us. Why am I doing this? A rebellion to Soul? We stay there for five seconds before Black*Star breaks the kiss. A loud bang reaches my ears as I look to my door closed. Did he see us kiss?

"Maka, is there something wrong?" Tsubaki's voice shakes my thoughts of Soul. I shake my head as I gently push the stunned Black*Star off of me. "So does this mean we're hanging out?" I look at her, nodding. "Okay, we'll let you get ready." Tsubaki grabs Black*Star's collar and drags him out of my room, closing the door behind her.

I walk to my closet, grabbing random items. I look in the mirror wearing two different stockings, one stripped and one starred; black pleated skirt, with a white stripe; a yellow jacket, with tons of patches; purple sneakers, looking a bit too big; a red chocker; and a white shirt with the word 'just' in red. I comb my hair, putting it in high pig tails. I walk out ready to go out with Tsubaki and Black*Star, but Soul was the only one out there.

"Where did they go?" Venom dripped off of each word. Soul shrugged his shoulders. "I know you know, now tell me." Silence only came from him. I growled, storming to the front door.

"I'll tell you, if you do me one thing." I stop in my tracks, looking behind me. "I want you to come with me." I glare at him some more. "Well, if you want to get to them so bad, first you have to come with me to some place." I clench my fist, reluctantly giving in. He walks over to me taking my hand, taking me to his bedroom. First thing that came to mind, was dirty. Heat creeps up my neck at the thought. Soul pushes me on the bed, crawling on top of me. My mind was racing, trying to gather thoughts on what he was trying to do.

"S-Soul, what are y-you doing?" Soul smirks, sending shivers down my spine. I watch him lean in. My lips part, my breathing becoming shallow. His calloused hands brush my bangs out of my face. His touch sent electricity from my head to my toes. What is he doing? Is he upset about me kissing Black*Star? Why did his attitude change so quickly? Confused I push him off of me.

"What the hell?" His eyes looked like blood once again. I try to search for answers in his eyes. "You know what?" His voice was painted with anger. Silence only came after, as if he didn't know what he was going to say. "Forget it." He gets off of his bed, slamming the door behind him. I sit there in silence, trying to register what had just happened. Once I get out of his room to question him, he's gone. I look down at my feet. Blair walks into the apartment, with an extreme amount of cheeriness.

"Hiya! Where's the little scythe?" Of course she only wants Soul. I walk pass her, leaving the apartment, looking for Black*Star and Tsubaki. Each step felt like an eternity. When I saw them at Deathbucks, I quickly ran to catch up to them.

"So, you're all better?" I give Black*Star a questioning look. "Soul said that you weren't feeling good." I clench my fist. "Well, let's get going!" Tsubaki links her arm with mine and I link mine with Black*Star's. For the rest of the day, we went from store to store, buying a lot of useless stuff.

"Uh, Black*Star, about what happened earlier..." Black*Star just smirks, gently pressing his lips against my cheek. I felt as if I was blushing.

"No biggie, we should hang out more often though." I give him a small smile before he left me outside of my apartment. I look at the door, hesitating to open it. Is he still upset with me? Deciding it's better to just go inside, I open the door, finding Soul with a rose in his hand. When he notices that I entered the apartment, he rushes to his feet.


	2. The Kiss

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Soul Eater In Anyway What So Ever.**

"Soul?" I watch as he takes his time walking over to me. The smell of sugar infiltrates my olfactory senses. He clears his throat, handing the rose to me.

"I..." My lips part, waiting for him to continue. "I just want to say that I'm..." Soul hangs his head so his bangs cover his eyes. It's as if he doesn't want me to see him in a vulnerable state. "I'm...sorry." I finally take the rose from his hand and just stare at him. There's more to it than him wanting to apologize.

"It's...okay." I let my gaze drift to the floor. It needs to be cleaned horribly. Though with me worried about Soul out at night alone, I never thought about cleaning.

"Can I...take you somewhere?" I look back up at the now soft speaking boy in front of me. His suit made him look handsome, but he always was no matter what he wore.

"Yeah." I feel his wavelength shiver as he takes my hand.

We leave the apartment riding on his motorcycle. When we arrive to the designation, I realize that we are at the school. I give him a questioning look as he takes me inside the building. We walk together into the room where we first met. It was the auditorium. It was also the first time I heard Soul play. A beautiful, black grand piano sits on the stage with a spotlight shining on it. It was a beautiful sight. I hear him whisper for me to sit down. I do as he says as I watch him walk towards the piano. His fingertips grazed the smooth surface and his wavelength seemed to stronger than usual.

G. Always starting with a G. His playing was unusually slow and soft. It was as if it was a lullaby. I close my eyes and picture walking through the woods in the night. The music was so serene and peaceful that I became so entranced with it. It gave me feelings of love and heartbreak at the same time. When he was done playing I was able to feel his wavelength become shaky. As if he was nervous about something. I watch him make his way towards me. My heart pounded against my chest as each step brought us closer.

"So, what did you think?" I watch him bite his lower lip as he takes one last step towards me.

"I liked it." I give him a small smile. "I mean, it was as if you put your emotions through the piece, as if you were feeling love and heartbreak at the same time."

"I was..." I grew silent. My heart was so loud I was afraid he was going to hear it. But my heart ached when he said those words. "Maka, I...I love you." I feel my lips part slowly, as if in disbelief of what Soul just said. "I'm serious. The reason why I was gone for so long in the night, was because I was making this song. Last night I finished it, but I shouldn't of lashed out at you for being so tired."

"Soul I..." Words couldn't form into my mouth to finish the sentence. I'm afraid that he might get the wrong idea if I don't finish the sentence. "I don't know what to say. I..."

"Please say that you'll be with me." His eyes search mine for a clear answer. "You know that I would die for you already. I would do anything for you, if it means for you to be happy." My lower lip trembles. I'm at a loss for words. "Please, say that you'll be with me."

"Soul..." A tear streams down my face. My heart churns and burns with love, hurt and confusion. I close my eyes so I don't look at him. His wavelength starts to fade, as if me not answering is slowly killing him. "I...yes." I slowly open my eyes to see his red orbs light up.

"You mean it?" I nod my head with a smile. He wraps his arms around me. His warmth emanates through his clothes. The smell of sugar takes over my senses.

I look up at his tearing face. I kiss his cheeks, drinking the tears. His lips touch my forehead, making their way to my own. I felt fireworks bursting through me. It was amazing. I try so hard to pull away from catching the last of the kisses remaining on his lips. My heart fills with some feeling of harmony. As if your hearts become in tuned with each other with that one kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:Sorry for the late update. Writer's block plus school work , thank god it will be over soon! Hope you enjoyed this!**_


End file.
